


Here Comes Santa Claus

by AwakeAndAliveSpartan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Oneshot, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeAndAliveSpartan/pseuds/AwakeAndAliveSpartan
Summary: It's Christmas time for the Ward family and that means a visit to Santa.





	Here Comes Santa Claus

Adian wrinkled his nose as his 1 year old sister started to cry. Ava squirmed in her mother’s arms, clearly terrified of the ‘elves’ that surrounded them. “Momma, I wanna go see Santa now.” he said, looking up at his mother. “He needs to know what I want.”

Skye managed him a soft smile as she tried to soothe the crying 1 year old in her arms, “Adian, you’re just gonna have to wait a bit until Ava’s calmed down.” she stated quietly. “She’s just scared. We didn’t do this with her last year because she was too little. Just give her a bit.”

Adian pouted and turned to look at his father, “Daddy.”

Grant shook his head, “Sorry, buddy. You’ve got to wait for your sister. It’s best that you two go up to Santa at once.” he explained. “Just give Mommy a few minutes to get her to stop crying. We’ll stand right over here out of the way so we don’t hold up the line.”

“But, Santa needs to know that I want Legos.” the little boy protested. “And that Ava wants lots of toys. If he doesn’t know, we won’t get stuff.”

“Adian…”

“Ava, we need to go see Santa.” Adian announced, walking up to his sister. “He’s gonna get us lots of stuff. You gotta tell him what you want!”

Skye gently sat the sniffling little girl down so Adian could come up to her. The five year old bent down to look at his sister. 

“Ava, Santa’s not scary.” he began. “He’s gonna give you lots of things! Lots of toys!”

Grant stifled a laugh and leaned over towards Skye, “Does he know that Ava probably doesn’t understand a word he’s saying?” he asked in a whisper. “Hell, she’s not even 1 and a half yet. She might understand toy since she can say that.”

Skye smiled and shrugged, “I don’t know, but maybe he’ll get her calmed down. I don’t want to stay here all day just because one kid wants to actually sit on Santa’s lap and the other is terrified. We’ve got things to do.”

“Just give him a couple of minutes, Skye. I’m sure that Ava will end up calming down soon enough. She’s still a baby. I’m sure the sight of a big bearded man in a bright red suit is pretty much hellish to her.”

Ava sniffled, “Ad?” she asked, meaning Adian. ‘Ad’ was about all she could say of Adian’s name at this point. She could say ‘Ma’ for Max, ‘Cap’ for Captain, ‘no’, ‘toy’, ‘Mama’, and ‘Dada’. But, she was learning. And fast, too.

Adian smiled brightly at his little sister, “We gotta go talk to him!” he continued. “He’s not scary! He’ll give us stuff on Christmas!” He grabbed her little hand, “Let’s go!”

Grant smiled and knelt down, “Ava, go with your brother.” he stated. “Santa’s not so bad.”

“No.” Ava pouted. “No.”

Grant pulled the little girl into a hug, “It’ll be okay. I think you need a nap.” he said with a slight laugh. “So, go ahead and go.” He nodded at Adian for him to take his sister up to Santa. 

“Come on, Ava!” Adian exclaimed, pulling his sister back into the line. “We’ll see him and get lots of toys!”

“Toys?” Ava perked up, looking up at her big brother. “Toys!”

Adian’s smile grew and he nodded, “Yeah! Lots of them!”

Grant sighed and looked back over to his wife, “Should we still go up there?” he asked, nodding towards the fake Santa. “Don’t need a toddler having a meltdown on Santa’s lap.”

“Might as well.” Skye replied, walking over to stand next to her two children. “I guess we should be close so we can immediately scoop her up just in case. Let’s just hope that Adian doesn’t ramble off a miles long list. Again.”

“I still don’t even know to how he came up with some of that stuff.” Grant stated. “He’s got a big imagination.” 

“I want Legos, Daddy!” Adian exclaimed as the line moved up. “I want the Quinjet!”

“But you’ve seen a real one.”

“I want to build one!”

Grant rolled his eyes, “We’ll see about that.”

“Look, we’re next!”

Both Grant and Skye looked to see that they were indeed the next ones to see Santa. “I really hope that this goes well.” Skye muttered to her husband. “I don’t want Ava embarrassing us in front of all these elves.”

“I’m sure that Ava isn’t the first screaming toddler they’ve had today, Skye. It’ll be okay.”

“Next!” one of the ‘elves’ called, coming over to help Adian and Ava. “You ready?” he asked. The ‘elf’ was a young boy, no older than 17. He was probably doing this to make some extra cash for the holidays. 

Adian looked over to Ava, seeing that she looked afraid. He pulled her by the hand as the ‘elf’ led them, Skye and Grant right behind them. “Let’s go, Ava!” he exclaimed. “It’s Santa!”

The Santa smiled and laughed, seeing the pair. “Well, looks like I’ve got two this time!” he exclaimed as Grant helped them up onto his lap. 

“Ava’s scared.” Adian announced, looking right at the Santa. “She doesn’t like this.”

“Well, I’m sure that she’ll be okay.” the Santa laughed. He looked at Adian, “So, what do you want, little boy?” he asked, giving Adian a smile. 

“Well….” Adian began, spiraling off into a long list of things, causing both Skye and Grant to cringe. They knew that this would happen, but they still weren’t prepared. 

As Adian finished his mile-long list, the Santa’s eyes widened and he laughed, “Well, I’ll have to see about  _ some  _ of those things.” he stated. “But, that’s a really good list.” He turned towards Ava, “And now, what would you like?”

“Toy!” Ava exclaimed. “Toy!”

“She likes  _ Paw Patrol _ !” Adian translated for her so ‘Santa’ would know. “Especially Skye and Chase!”

‘Santa’ laughed, “Well, that isn’t the first time I’ve heard  _ Paw Patrol _ today!” he joked as Adian hopped off of his lap. “But, I’ll see what I can do!” 

Skye came over and picked Ava up, “Now, Adian, what do you tell him?” 

“Oh, thank you!” Adian exclaimed as one of the elves handed him two candy canes, one for him and one for his sister. 

‘Santa’ laughed once more, “You’re welcome!” He waved them off. 

They stopped some feet away from the pretend Santa’s Workshop, Adian turning to face Ava as Grant took the candy canes from him. 

“See, Ava? Not bad!”

Ava snuggled up against their mother’s chest, “Ad.” she mumbled, clearly tired from her earlier tantrum. 

Skye laughed and shook her head, “I think Santa tired her out, baby.” she stated. “So, I think it’s time to go home and take a nap.”

Adian, scrunched up his nose, looking at the candy canes in his father’s hand.

“I just want the candy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite what I wanted it, but it'll do! I just had to get at least 1 Christmas oneshot in, so I hope that you enjoyed! Please leave a comment or a kudos!


End file.
